Just A Dream Away...
by The Lady of the Night
Summary: It's Shonen ai LIME. Fuuma x Kamui, and the Angels they are. Who is the fallen and who is the saviour? It's the end of the world as we know it.


Just a Dream Away

Warning: This is a mild/semi male-male relationship scene. PG-13 for language. Mild spoilers from the manga.

Disclaimer: This scene was inspired from "X" by Nanase Ohkawa (CLAMP). The names had not been changed for the meanings of each significant individual appearing in this scene, therefor, the characters belong to CLAMP. I wrote this story just to satisfy my ego to see how the ending would be like.

Credits: To Silver Wind for proofreading, for Joce for the comments

Just a Dream Away  
C & P by G.Arnet -aka- the Lady of the Night, 120601

Tokyo tower was dark and dead silent. The last remaining Kekkai stood there proudly, alone in the middle of the ashes of death and destruction. The fights before that ended in death, in nothingness.

Two figures were standing on top of the Tokyo Tower highest deck. One was wearing white, with face innocence and beautiful like a fair angel, with the eyes gleaming like a pair of amethyst. And the other was wearing black, handsome, proud and evil, with a sinister smile like the devil plastered on his face.

The young man in white has his shirt torn here and there, bloody, and showing off his smooth skin. He looked at the other calmly. There was no more trace of sadness or hatred in his eyes. Only peace reflected from his clear eyes, the reflection of his heart and soul.

The other looked down, breaking the contact, and smiled. *You have grown strong, Kamui. * He chuckled.

*You make me, Fuuma. *

*I am not the Fuuma, you know. I am [ Kamui ].*

*I know. *

*It's strange. You, the light, defied the Earth's will, having the wings of Darkness. I, the dark, granting Earth's wish, having angel's wings.*

*Satan and Angels are born from the same mother. *

They regard against each other in silence.

With the mind exchange ended, each drew out their sword. The Shinken, the symbol of Gods.

Two bodies. One soul. Two swords. One Destiny. Clashing against each other, until one ceased to exist. Two figures, dancing the dance of death, and the swords clashed like music in the air. Beautiful arrangement, yet deadly.

"Do you want to know why? Kamui?" asked [ Kamui ], again, with that famous evil smirk of his as their swords crashed against each other, forcing each other's will. Face to face, with only a few inches apart.

Kamui gave the older man a grave smile, "It's because our /mother/ hate her born children."

[ Kamui ] laughed, "You do your study well..." He grabbed Kamui's wrist and licked the blood seductively.

Kamui yanked his hand off, "And that's not all, ne?"

"How true," [ Kamui ] licked the remaining blood on the tip of his tongue.

"Hinoto, the high priestess, no, the /mother/ her self, wanted to destroy her creation. To live on...forever...alone in the darkness," said Kamui, as if he was answering the 1001 questions.

"It was the Earth's, the /mother/'s wish. As her son, I have to comply," said [ Kamui ], smirking. He began to attack Kamui again, slicing his left hand barely. [ Kamui ] mused. Kamui was getting better, the facts that Kamui only had bloody scratches and his shirt shredded.

Kamui dodged another blow and jumped to the other end of the tower. "And as his son, I prohibited the destruction of her creations," said Kamui with a determined look in his eyes.

"Yet, to do that, you killed our own mother..." said [ Kamui ], eyeing the corpse at the other end.

"And so did you," said Kamui.

Hinoto's body was torn apart, killed by both Shinken. Her eyes were vacant, yet her smile was cold, sinister and satisfied.

[ Kamui ] smirked. "A body is just a body, now that her soul is free to be the Earth once more," [ Kamui ] waved his Shinken and threw a fireball to Kamui's direction.

Kamui dodged one and failed to do so with the other. The fireball hit the side of his waist, burnt his shirt and his skin. Kamui grimaced but continued to stand and ready for another blow.

As Kamui and [ Kamui ] played that game of the mouse and the cat, the defensive and the attacker, the moon shone in its perfect glory. There was not a cloud tonight. The sky was high and clear like an endless pool of darkness with silver hues.

The wind seemed to stop its whispers, gently staying in the air, waiting for the outcome of the battle.

"We are the twin star. We are both Kamui. How foolish of the Megami clan to put a seal spell on me, naming me /Fuuma/, to seal the demon in me," [ Kamui ] chuckled.

Kamui smiled ironically, yet his eyes filled with sadness. "The three maidens knew the best. Even did they sacrificed everything, body and soul, to protect humanity and earth."

"They are fools in this foolish game!" exclaimed [ Kamui ]. "The maidens of Gaia revolted against their mistress!"

"You forgot, my twin star," said Kamui. "When /mother/ created Humanity, she also created the fallen ones. But she also created the guardians to protect the human and to restrain the fallen. For balance. For both humanity and earth."

[ Kamui ] laughed, "You are so naive!"

Kamui smiled again, sadder than ever. "Maybe I am," he paused. "Or maybe I'm just another fool."

[ Kamui ] looked at the younger man tenderly, and thrust his sword on Kamui's left shoulder.

Kamui did not cry out. He promised to Subaru that he wouldn't cry any more, that he would be strong for everyone. The power of everyone was in him as he was in them. He merely closed his eyes to stand the pain.

[ Kamui ] closed the distance between his body and Kamui. He stroked Kamui's hair gently, lovingly, like a lover's caress as he deepened the thrust of the sword into Kamui's body. Kamui almost cried out, but he bit his lip.

"Hinoto knew she would die to become earth once more, but a part of her, the weak one, which loved the creations so much, didn't want that to happen. She loved her sister dearly and didn't want her nor everyone else to perish with her into the darkness, because Kanoe was the soul of Hinoto's weaker wish." [ Kamui ] smiled sardonically. "She wanted to stay as human, and destiny wouldn't allow that wouldn't it?

Kamui opened his eyes slowly, looking back into [ Kamui ] 's eyes. The depth of [ Kamui ]'s eyes were not readable, but somehow Kamui understood that they didn't have any choice, that they were just toys of destiny.

One princess of the man, three maidens and fourteen dragons were the blood sacrifices to destroy everything to nothingness and the Earth will live on alone in the darkness.

Damn destiny to hell.

Poor Kotori, poor Kaa-san, poor aunt Tokiko, poor aunt Saya. And his friends, his dear friends who shared his grief, to make him grow stronger. Gods... Neither of them should be here. Neither should die.

Kamui grabbed the hilt of [ Kamui ] 's Shinken, trying to pull it out, though to no avail. [ Kamui ]'s strength was still far far greater than his. If the last kekkai destroyed, humanity and earth couldn't live together. He MUST be strong.

[ Kamui ] pushed Kamui down on the floor, pinning the younger man below him. "Sera," he called the other name of the one he trapped down.

With a calm gaze, Kamui looked back at [ Kamui ], "Luce..." His heart ached by the sound of the name. His body arched in response of longing.

[ Kamui ] / Luce looked at him, for once, in sadness, "In time and time again, in many reincarnations we fight and fight again to either bring the world into darkness or to let it stay the way it is. And we go back to the real person we were before the damn thing even started." He licked the blood on Kamui's face, tasting the oh so sweet sensation.

Kamui / Sera sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying a little moment of a simple bliss.

[ Kamui ] / Luce licked Kamui's/Sera's graceful neck. Kamui / Sera arched up, giving more access for the pleasure. Luce always liked the other's neck, because it brought more shivers and sighs from the younger man. It was proven that the female desired more from the erotic part of the neck.

Luce claimed the mouth that once was his in a deep passionate kiss. Sera surrendered completely, if only for a moment.

"We can always go back to the way we used to be, Sera," whispered Luce, seductively, promising. "We can loved each other again. I can give my self to you."

"But you can't," stated Sera, matter-of-factly.

Luce laughed and laughed and laughed, cruelly. "I am a demon." He bit Sera's ear. Hard.

Sera pushed Luce away with all of his psychic power, sending the older man a few feet away.

Luce chuckled and smiled evilly. "You are so fun..."

"... to play with," continued Sera as he glared at him.

Luce pouted cutely, "Your past form is more attractive, at least there was more to touch." He stared at Sera's chest in mock.

Sera smirked back and snorted, "I am no female than I am a male right now."

Luce said, "I like the female version, the Sera I know, but I like the male Kamui too. Tough choice, huh?"

Sera didn't answer. Instead he said, "Angels have no gender," as he threw a dozens of fireballs.

Luce pouted even more, with the evil smile still plastered on his face, "You're no fun," he said as he threw more fireballs to counter Sera's attacks.

Fireball cracked in the air, like early fireworks. Thick, heavy smoke filled the air around them.

Without warning, Sera's Shinken appeared from inside the smoke and pierced into Luce's body, straight into the heart.

Luce gasped in shock and fell on his knees, blood tricking down from the corner of his mouth, and the blood from the thrust seeped into his black shirt. "That was... a neat trick," he managed to say. He tried to move his own Shinken but couldn't. He looked down and saw Sera's half body was pinning the Shinken.

Luce fell into the younger' embrace. The youth embraced him back with the same intensity of love, as if they wanted to become one. Luce looked back at his former lover and smiled. " Kimi...ga...aishiteru..., Seraphim..." he whispered, slowly. Kimi ga aishiteru. I love you

"I..." Seraphim was about to say, but the emitting light engulfed Luce, and taking him from his embrace. Sera tried to reach out, but he couldn't grasp his love. Instead, he whispered...

"Sayonara..." Goodbye.

And the light vanished along with Luce, like the sparks of dust. Ashes to ashes and dust to dust. Rest in peace...

"Lucifer..."

Kamui / Seraphim looked up to the sky. The sun was rising in the East, and the sky became clear faint blue sky with orange-red-yellow hues. The early little birds chirped and flying toward the light, and the wind started to blow for a new beginning.

Kamui looked down at the remaining dragons and hoped for the better future for all of them. They were going to start all over again. Start a new life, together, and be strong. And maybe, maybe in the future, they were all going to be reincarnated again. And they would be happy together.

In just a dream away, there were three children, two little boys and a young girl, running barefoot on the sand on the beach, laughing so freely, like the rings of the bells in a sunny summer, under the clear blue sky.

- [ Owari ] ­

C&C?

A single eternal rose is such a deadly beautiful flower. Red like blood, frail like a thousand shattered glass of dreams. Such rare exotic beauty exists only to be cursed and damned forever. Frozen in eternal beauty. -- G. Arnet, 2001

[ LuneNautique ] :: http://lunenautique.net II [ Darkness of the Heart ] :: http://chii.pitas.com 


End file.
